Briser du noir
by Rainz
Summary: Ianto se réveille, tout simplement. Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas Lisa qui est à ses côtés. Et pourquoi donc se réveille-t-il ici, dans un hôpital, à Cardiff ?
1. Peine à l'âme

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, pour le moment, peut-être y'en aura-t-il un ^^.  
Si vous n'avez pas vu genre le 4ème épisode de la saison 1, ne lisez pas. Quoique, ça passe encore...

Je réponds à la proposition de thème de Savannah12, ça m'a bien inspiré merci =) 3 ou 4 chapitres je pense, comme l'autre.

* * *

**«** Ianto, réveille-toi. **»**

L'appelé battit des yeux, quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils en voyant, par delà le flou, le visage d'un homme inconnu au dessus de sien. Sans attendre une quelconque explication, il jeta ce qui lui tombait sous la main – une bassine vide. Deux mains, féminines, vinrent lui attraper les bras et il s'agita. Ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérèrent, tandis que la voix de femme tentait de le calmer :

**«** Ianto, calme-toi ! Ce n'est que Jack, et moi, Gwen !  
- Qui ? Où suis-je ?! **»**

La femme la lâcha, tandis que l'homme sortait par une porte vitrée. Le flou de ses yeux battit peu à peu en retraite et il se calma, en voyant des murs blancs souvent reliés aux hôpitaux. Mais la pression sur son cœur restait bien présente. Où était-il ? Qui était cet homme, et cette femme ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Lisa, entrain de récolter des informations sur les cybers ? Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?  
L'homme au manteau militaire – sympa le manteau, ne manqua-t-il pas de remarquer malgré tout – revint avec une hypothétique infermière. Effectivement, elle vérifia vraisemblablement ses constantes et tout ce qui s'en suivait, en demandant aux deux autres de partir. Le jeune blessé en profita, questionnant l'infermière tandis qu'elle lui faisait une prise de sang :

**«** Où suis –je ? Qui étaient-ce ?  
- Vous être à l'hôpital de Cardiff Mr Jones, et ces deux gens bruyants sont vos collègues, Mr Harkness et mademoiselle Cooper.  
- Non, il doit y avoir une sacrée erreur. Je suis londonien. Enfin, je travaille à Londres. Ma petite amie devrait être là, elle s'appelle Lisa Hallet.  
- Vous avez été amené ici par vos collègues, ils n'ont pas mentionné une autre femme. Je n'en sais pas plus monsieur, voyez avec eux. **»**

Elle sortit, emportant avec elle un tube remplit du sang de Ianto. Au moment même où il se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêvé, l'homme et la femme revinrent dans sa chambre. Ils étaient têtus ces énergumènes :

**«** Avant que vous ne parliez, je vous demande de me laisser, vous vous tromper certainement de personne. Je travaille pour Londres, avec ma petite amie Lisa. Je ne devrais pas être à Cardiff. Je retournerais à Londres dès que…  
- Tu travaillais pour Torchwood 1, je me trompe ?  
- Je travaille toujours pour Torchwood Londres. Comment connaissez-vous cette organisation ? Ne me tutoyez pas.  
- Canary Dwarf, ça te dis un truc ? Les Cyberwomen ?  
- Non, oui. Vous êtes ?  
- Capitaine Jack Harkness, dirigeant de la section galloise de Torchwood. Torchwood 3. La 1 a été détruire pendant la bataille de Canary Dwarf, par les Cyberwomen. Tu travailles pour moi. **»**

Et Ianto se mit à rire. A rire comme un forcené, comme un psychopathe venant de commettre l'un de ses plus beaux meurtres. Effaré, Jack reprit espoir. Peut-être que Ian se moquait d'eux depuis le début, mimant une amnésie ? Il l'espérait au delà de tout. Sinon, ils étaient très mal. En tâchant de retrouver son calme, Ianto, toujours agité de soubresauts hilares, répliqua :

**« **Bonne blague monsieur Harkness ! Les Cyberwomen qui attaquent Torchwood ! J'ai failli y croire. C'est Lisa qui a organisé ça, hein ? Racontez-moi tout, je lui dirais que je ne savais pas ! **»**

Le jeune fou souriait à pleine dents, heureux d'avoir démanteler cette histoire qui s'annonçait assez sordide. Pourtant… le visage des deux autres ne regorgeaient pas de joie, alors qu'ils auraient du rire au fait que Ianto découvre le pot aux roses… non ? Son cœur recommença à palpiter d'angoisse, seulement cette fois il en avait conscience. Sans que les deux autres n'aient un mot à dire, le blessé questionna, les yeux suppliant :

**«** Dites moi que c'est ça… hein, c'est une blague.  
- Non Ianto , murmura l'homme, ce n'est pas une blague. Torchwood 1 n'a pas été reconstruit, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour travailler avec moi.  
- Et… Lisa ? Où est Lisa ? Elle travaille avec vous aussi, hein ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?  
- Au quartier général de Torchwood, il y a eu un accident. Tu as été blessé par une Cyberwomen pas vraiment accomplie. **»**

Les images ne se mettaient pas sur les mots. Ianto, incapable de se souvenir de la moindre chose que disait Jack, s'agrippait à son drap. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas où était Lisa ? La jeune femme, Gwen comme elle disait s'appeler, posa la main sur celle de Ianto, qui retira la sienne aussitôt et murmura :

**«** Ianto… Lisa n'est plus ici. _Elle est morte_. **»**


	2. Tomber d'accord ?

Des larmes, des injures, et de la peine. Tout ça s'était déversé sur les épaules de Jack, tandis que Ianto explosait face à lui. Gwen était sortie pour aller alerter Owen et Toshiko à propos de l'amnésie de Ianto. Le militaire était seul face à son employé, et ne savait que faire. Ianto, à court de larmes, se leva en débranchant tous les fils qui le reliaient aux prises, brisant le cathéter sous ses doigts, tout en avançant sur Jack, pour, apparemment, lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ce qu'il fit, et auquel Jack ne répondit qu'en attrapant doucement les bras de Ianto, qui vint s'effondrer sur son torse, sanglotant. Lisa était morte. Il en souffrait à mort, le cœur en duel contre sa raison, qui lui intimait de ne pas hurler de rage et de douleur. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, la tête contre le lit, les genoux contre la poitrine.

**« **Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Sortez. Je suis médecin, je m'en occupe. **»**

Il n'entendait que ça, sans savoir qui parlait, il entendit juste des talons passer la porte, vers le couloir, et quelqu'un fermer la porte vitrée. Jack adressa un signe de tête à Owen pour le remercier, et s'accroupit devant Ianto tandis que Owen ramassait la perfusion et les fils qui étaient tombés.

**«** Ianto… je suis désolé.  
- Je ne vous connais pas. Je…expliquez moi. **»**

Il lui adressait ce regarde suppliant qu'il lui avait déjà adressé quand Lisa avait tout détruit au Hub. Ce regard suppliant qui avait conduit Jack à l'embrasser alors qu'il était inconscient. Il se mit en tailleur face à Ianto, pour plus de confort, Owen s'appuya sur le lit, farfouillant les tiroirs silencieusement afin de trouver une seringue de calmant, au cas où. Et Jack inspira.

**«** Après Canary Dwarf, tu as sauvé Lisa, elle était en pleine transmutation quand tout s'est arrêté. Lisa était une Cyberwomen pas vraiment complète. Tu l'as soigné, protégé comme tu as pu. Tu es venu travailler à Torchwood 3 pour ça. Tu l'as mise en lieu sur, les sous sol du Hub, sans nous en parler. Mais un jour, ça a déconné. On a tous failli y passer, toi aussi. Elle a tué deux personnes. Tu as failli y passer aussi. Alors nous l'avons détruite. T'as été salement blessé et inconscient, on t'a emmené ici. **»**

C'était un résumé un peu court et mensonger. A cause de cette bêtise, Ian était coupable de deux morts, et de haute trahison envers Torchwood. Et Jack avait tué Lisa. Mais si ça, Ian l'avait oublié… c'était parfait. Même mieux. Il détaillait son visage, guettant la moindre réaction. Elle fut longue à la détente, mais assez forte pour que Jack en ait les larmes aux yeux. Ianto explosa. Il se jeta sur Jack, pour marteler son torse de coups, en hurlant que ce n'était pas possible. Le militaire fit signe à Owen de ne rien faire, et agrippa ses mains dans la chemise d'hôpital, murmurant tant qu'il le pouvait :

**«** Chut Ianto, chut… elle était déjà morte à la bataille de Canary Dwarf. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver. Ianto…** »**

Owen vit avec horreur des larmes déborder des yeux de Jack. Bon sang non, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas pour ça. Rageur, le médecin dissimula ses propres émotions, et se retourna vers le tiroir. Laisser les deux hommes tranquilles. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre au milieu. Encore une fois.  
Le teaboy trempait la chemise de Jack et lui griffait les épaules de douleur et de haine. Tout en lui hurlait à la mort. Son cœur lui hurlait de tuer cet homme devant lui, et sa raison lui hurlait que Jack avait raison. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il devait mourir, lui Ianto Jones, sur le champ, et sa raison lui hurlait qu'il devait lutter et vivre, continuer malgré tout, que même si il ne s'en souvenait pas, il travaillait à Torchwood Cardiff.  
Ianto n'est pas un homme pulsionnel. Les mains dans son dos le ramenèrent à la vie et à la raison, et il se détendit, cessant de lacérer le dos de Jack. Ce dernier laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos et essuya ses larmes dans les cheveux de son protégé, puis vint lui faire face.

**« **Tu dois vivre Ianto. Tu as du travail à accomplir à Torchwood. Je refuse de t'accorder une démission même si tu me supplies.  
- Du Retcon, je veux du Retcon.  
- Non. Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier Lisa. Tu dois vivre avec. **»**

Un éclair de rage dans les yeux bleus. Mais soumis. Jack le dominait, et ce, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ianto cessa de pleurer, et, une fois debout, alla se nettoyer le visage au lavabo. Tout en silence. A pas lourd, il revint vers son lit et tendit son bras à Owen, pour qu'il lui remette la perfusion, ce que le médecin fit, avant de lui injecter un calmant, soulagé. Secoué par les larmes de son collègue, il réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient rien su de la vie de Ianto, ils ne savaient rien les uns des autres, sauf la vie de Gwen qui l'exposait ouvertement. C'était étrange, et triste à la fois. Ils étaient sans identités.

* * *

Non, ce n'est pas fini =)

un prochain un peu plus long, je pense


	3. Mais moi je

J'AIME les commentaires. Omg *-*

* * *

**«** Oweeeeeen, j'me suis coupé avec un truc alien !  
- T'es pas douée la bleue !- Mon nom c'est Gwen ! Idiot ! Soigne-moi !  
- Les gamins, allez travailler !  
- Oui boss !** »**

Que de tumultes en cette matinée glaciale. Même le thermomètre du hub n'atteignait guère les quinze degrés Celsius malgré l'activité de ptérodactyle. Cardiff était sous la neige, et les membres de Torchwood ainsi que Rhys avaient élu domicile au Hub, pour être sur d'être prêt en cas de besoin. Ils étaient donc six – Ianto étant de retour – à vivre dans le Hub, peu après l'accident Lisa, et cette concentration donnait à Jack l'impression d'avoir des enfants à sa charge. Et ça lui plaisait. Il avait toujours voulu s'occuper d'enfants, des siens… mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Le seul à être calme, ou du moins encore plus calme que Toshiko pouvait l'être, était Ianto. Les cris contre Jack, hurlant de haine étaient survenus au premier jour de son retour. Plus maintenant. Il ne bronchait pas, s'occupait de la cuisine, du ménage, sans un mot. Encore peut-être parlait-il à Tosh, mais il n'y avait rien de moins sûr. Le capitaine l'observait nuit et jour et il avait décelé dans ses yeux seulement de l'indifférence. Cachait-il trop bien ses sentiments ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il aucun… Toutes ces interrogations empêchaient la concentration de Jack, il se perdait apparemment trop dans ses pensées, au tel point que Gwen, la reine numéro un des pensées prenantes vint le secouer pour qu'il se bouge un peu.

Ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne parla pas davantage à Ianto. Ce dernier, contrairement à ce que ses 'amis' pensaient n'en souffrait guère. Il avait seulement Lisa à l'esprit, et alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses marques il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle et sa chaleur, elle et son sourire, elle et ses baisers, elle toute entière. Mais quelque chose brisait parfois cette pensée douloureuse et lui donnait un certain éclat aux yeux. Mais ce quelque chose, personne ne savait ce que c'était. Ni même lui. Cette chose lui donnait envie de vivre. Mais elle était inférieure à l'autre envie. Et ça, c'était malheureux.

Jack ne parla pas à Ianto, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à un certain jour, où les autres étaient partis faire des courses, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Volontairement peut-être ? Qui sait. Ce jour là, Jack s'était accordé une sieste, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi un peu. Mais quelque chose de fragile, du verre, se brisa au sol, accompagné deux secondes plus tard de la chute de ce s'entendait être un corps. Ianto. Jack ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler sa chemise enlevée et se précipita vers l'homme, il sentait, il savait où il était. Là, allongé. Une boite ronde en métal brossé ouverte et vide sur la table, une plaquette en aluminium à côté, un verre rempli d'eau explosé au sol. La boite ? Des somnifères, ceux de Toshiko, la plaquette : Du Retcon.

Jack compta jusqu'à cinq, et ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Il composa le numéro d'Owen, qui décrocha aussitôt, avec un ton surpris. Derrière lui, Jack pouvait entendre des éclats de rires.

**«** Ianto a avalé du Retcon et des somnifères.  
- Quoi, j'entends rien – Taisez vous derrière, répète.  
- Bon sang ! Ianto s'est bourré aux somnifères et au Retcon ! Ramène tes fesses ! **»**

Il raccrocha, voyant parfaitement le teint des quatre autres devenir livides. Mais il voyait aussi le visage d'Ianto devenir blanc comme mort. Il n'avait pas prit assez de somnifères pour mourir, Jack le savait d'avance. Mais le Retcon pourrait avoir de sacré effet… et ça, c'était indésirable. Il porta le jeune jusqu'à l'infirmerie et fit voler les tiroirs dans la pièce jusqu'à trouver de quoi lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Après plusieurs siècles, Jack avait apprit les rudiments de la médecine. Et il ne pouvait guère attendre Owen. Alors il frappa les joues d'Ianto jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre à demi les yeux, et lui fit aussitôt boire du sirop d'ipéca mélangé à un peu d'eau. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine tandis que Jack lui relevait la tête et posait une bassine au sol. Les effets furent violents. Agrippé au lit de l'infirmerie, Ianto vomissait tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler depuis douze heures. Les cachets compris. Le capitaine le tenait pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer, lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en le traitant d'idiot. La troupe arriva à cet instant, et Owen grogna quant au désordre qui régnait dans son antre.

**«** Cap'tain je m'occupe du reste. **»**

Dix minutes plus tard, Ianto dormait, sous perfusion – encore – qui empêcherait les organes de trop morfler, et sous lavage d'estomac doux.  
Trois heures plus tard, Jack envoya la troupe diner au restaurant : Ianto se réveillait, il voulait le garder pour lui. Assez éloigné du lit, il observait le jeune homme papillonner des yeux comme si il se réveillait d'un rêve. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et Jack pâlit d'horreur.

**«** Où suis-je ?** »**

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ianto fut saisit par les épaules et secoué comme un prunier.

**«** IANTO ! pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Te tuer ? Mais moi je tiens à toi ! Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? De Torchwood ? de moi ?  
- Calmez vous… j'ai horreur des cris. **»**

Il ne parlait même pas de Lisa. Abandonnant tout espoir, Jack cessa de le secouer, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'un Sir Jones incapable de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa gorge le torturait – la sonde avait été enlevée un peu plus tôt – et son ventre se tordait. Alors l'amnésie, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il observa néanmoins l'espace qui lui semblait familier, tandis que ses mains parcouraient un chemin qu'elles connaissaient d'avance : le dos, puis les cheveux de l'homme à son épaule. Il sentait que sa place était ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait aussi que cet homme avait été la cause de certains tourments dans sa vie. Mais qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce sentiment étrange pour lui était bien plus fort que tout. Il comprenait tout ça sans savoir qui était cet homme, ni où il était. Il était certain d'une chose :

**«** Je peux avoir de l'eau ? **»**


	4. Sauve moi

L'hiver et la neige laissèrent Cardiff en paix, se dirigeant vers un ailleurs lointain. Le Hub retrouva sa tranquillité d'avant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jack : lui seul désormais habitait à longueur de journée ce bâtiment. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés, et il les voyait un peu moins qu'avant, négligeant ces diners et activités qui noueraient leur amitié pour longtemps. Il se faisait moins sociable. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver face à Ianto dans un restaurant. Face à Ianto tout simplement. Ce dernier avait tenu bon, et était resté dans cet univers inconnu, agissant comme une anguille hyper active pour se remettre dans le bain. Personne ne lui avait parlé de Lisa, même pas Jack, que la culpabilité rongeait. Alors il évitait toute rencontre allant au-delà du simple rapport « boss-employé », pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas tout lui dire, encore une fois. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir, il avait été trop loin.

Alors Jack restait seul, allant se battre avec des Weevils quand le temps lui durait. Quand il ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêche le Docteur et Ianto d'infiltrer ses pensées et de le blesser. Ianto remportait même un peu plus que le Docteur à ce jeu, étrangement. Jusqu'à ce que Toshiko joue à l'entremetteuse. La gentille et douce Toshiko, qui les aimait chacun bien plus qu'elle-même. Il aimait cette femme au-delà du raisonnable et de l'amour, juste pour cette douceur. Elle était l'empreinte d'une neige durable, d'une couverture chauffante, du chocolat dont on a besoin quand la vie est trop douloureuse. Elle était la personne qui permettait à tous de respirer sans s'étouffer de panique. Leur ange gardien. Le sien. Un soir, avant un de leur restaurant – y'avait-il tant de restaurant que ça à Cardiff ? – elle vint poser sa main d'enfant sur le bras de Jack, et, avec un sourire compatissant, quémanda :

**«** Viens avec nous Jack. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir. Je sais aussi que Ianto requiert ta présence, un peu comme si tu étais son oxygène… vient Jack. Tu ne te trahiras pas, au moindre problème on est là pour t'en empêcher. On est une famille, hein Jack ? **»**

Et avec son ton doux, son sourire et ses yeux, elle parvint à le convaincre. Il enfila son manteau, empocha sa carte bancaire pour leur payer à tous le restaurant, et les accompagna, au volant du SUV. Par un (mal)heureux hasard, il fut placé à côté de Ianto, dont le sourire lui vrilla le cœur pendant une demi-seconde. Ce type était beau, ça, c'était clair. S'acharnant à discuter et à respirer durant tout le repas, aucun des deux ne fit réellement attention à l'autre. Ou plutôt, ils firent comme si. Deux bouteilles de vins plus tard, et les conversations s'échauffèrent peu à peu, comme des adolescents qui n'ont que ça en tête. Le diner fini, ils n'avaient aucune envie de rentrer chacun de leur côté, et Ianto proposa son appartement pour finir la soirée au milieu de futurs cadavres de bouteilles.  
Il en fut ainsi, et l'on commença un jeu d'action ou vérité. Plutôt vérité d'ailleurs. De véritables gamins. Côte à côte, les mains de Jack et de Ianto se frôlèrent, secouant chacun d'une impulsion électrique. Et ce fut au tour de Jack d'être interrogé par Rhys.

**«** Aller, racontez tout ! Mmh. Qui voudriez vous embrasser ici ?  
- Ianto. **»**

Chacun partit dans un éclat de rire, et Jack profita de ce moment où ni lui ni Ianto ne riaient – pas assez d'alcool peut-être ? – pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Une fraction de seconde, puis il la relâcha, et le jeu continua de la sorte. Au bout de quinze tours de cercle, d'un baiser entre Toshiko et Gwen, Owen et Tosh, Gwen et Jack, de questions portant sur les positions préférées et les zones érogènes de chacun, le groupe se disloqua peu à peu. Rhys et Gwen rentrèrent, titubants, puis Owen se fit offrir le logement par Toshiko, il ne restait plus qu'un Ianto aux joues cuisantes d'être en présence de Jack. Murmurant qu'il allait jeter les bouteilles, il fila, suivit par Jack qui l'aidait. Ils firent la vaisselle en silence, Jack essuyant ce que lui tendait Ianto, touchant ses doigts, sa main chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, s'amusant à voir ses joues se colorer.

Puis Ianto éteignît l'eau, et murmura, les yeux rivés sur le robinet :

**« **Merci de m'avoir aidé. **»**

Des mains se glissèrent sur son ventre, et il sentit son capitaine dans son dos, les lèvres dans son cou. Se retenant d'une main à l'évier pour ne pas défaillir tel une adolescente, il tâtonna de l'eau jusqu'à trouver le cou de son boss, appuyant finalement sur l'arrière de son crâne pour appuyer les baisers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ni pourquoi son ventre brûlait à chaque fois que les lèvres effleuraient son cou.

Dans les bras de Jack il se retourna, à présent face à lui. Glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa un peu pour baiser les lèvres rosées qui esquissèrent un sourire, avant de revenir vers les siennes et de les emprisonner. Quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Ianto, et il s'effondra dans les bras de l'homme.

Jack s'agenouillât face à lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes dégouliner sur les joues de Ian. Puis il comprit, s'assit et appuya la tête du petit homme sur son torse, lui caressant els cheveux comme à un enfant, murmurant d'un ton apaisant :

**«** Chhhh Ian, chut… je suis là. **»**

Se balançant pour le calmer, il souffla doucement. Le Retcon perdait ses effets en cas d'événement qui lui rappel ceux effacés. Le baiser. Jack l'avait embrassé quand il était évanoui, et l'inconscient du jeune homme s'en rappelait. Ses deux amnésies effacées, Ian devait souffrir à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. Lisa, Jack, Canary Dwarf, le Hub, la tentative de demi-suicide ratée, tout. Il gémissait de peine dans les bras de Jack, agrippé à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Jack était là depuis le début. Jack le tenait. Au bout d'un temps, il parvint à articuler :

**«**'Me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi… **»**

Jack lui fit relever la tête et baisa ses joues trempées, ses yeux pleins d'eau, puis ses lèvres au goût salé des larmes, avant de murmurer tout contre, lui aussi agité de ce qui paraissait être de petits sanglots silencieux :

**«** Jamais. Je suis désolé Ianto, pour tout… **»**

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, s'entrouvrirent, se cherchèrent. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Chacun refusait de lâcher l'autre, cherchant à se réconforter mutuellement, à adoucir leurs souffrances. La peau brûlait sous leurs doigts, les larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Pas une fois durant cette effusion une main ne descendit sous la ceinture. Ce n'était pas là ce qu'ils cherchaient. Plus aucune parole de fut prononcée, et ils finirent par s'endormir à même le sol de la cuisine, torse nu et enlacés.

Le lendemain, Ianto s'éveilla sous une odeur de pancakes, et dans son lit douillet. Ses souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir dès son réveil, et il fuya vers le cuisine pour retrouver celui qui les faisait s'envoler pour un peu de temps. Tout était rangé dans cet appartement, même ses vêtements abandonné sur le carrelage avaient été lavés, repassés et pliés. Jack n'avait pas du avoir une longue nuit de sommeil. Le teaboy fut accueilli par un « bonjour » lancé un peu hésitant. Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un face à l'autre, pantelants. Puis ce fut Ianto le premier qui vint se réfugier dans les bras de Jack, qui le fit assoir et lui servit des pancakes :

**«** Mange. **»**

Puis, assis côte à côté sur le sofa, quelques minutes plus tard, leurs langues se délièrent.

« J'ai pris du Retcon pour tout oublier. Même toi. Et des somnifères, pour que ça agisse plus vite. Ou que ça agisse tout court. Je sais pas si je voulais mourir en fin de compte. Je… j'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Je te considérais comme l'unique coupable. Et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui…qui me disait que t'étais ce qui ferait taire ma peine. Et c'est vrai, en fin de compte. J'ai pu te hurler toutes les horreurs, tu es resté stoïque. Je t'ai blessé, non ? Tant mieux. C'était le but. Lisa va me manquer Jack. Je suis resté avec elle pendant des années. Mais elle est morte pendant Canary Dwarf. Tu ne l'as pas tué. **»**

Il avait prononcé ce miracle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils se sauvaient mutuellement. Jack prit doucement ses mains et les serra. Il murmura un simple « merci ». Parce que c'était le seul mot qui exprimait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, s'ils exposeraient un jour leurs sentiments, leurs visions de monde, tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient fait une promesse muette : ne jamais s'abandonner l'un et l'autre. Parce qu'ils constituaient une famille, avec Toshiko, Owen et Gwen. Et que sans un membre, tout cela était bancal.

Mais Ianto, à la fin de cette journée, lorsqu'il se retrouva à laisser glisser ses doigts le long de l'avant bras de Jack en se dirigeant vers la sortie, comprit une chose : son cœur palpitait à nouveau. Pour Jack. Et il s'en voulait. Lisa était morte.

* * *

Ni vraie bonne fin, ni mauvaise. Des idées de thèmes ? =) ( tiens, j'essaye de reprendre le truc d'Owen, version Toshiko, en anglais. Ouai, j'sais, j'suis une folle! )

Les reviews me font vraiment plaisir *-*


End file.
